Morpho Knight
Morpho Knight appeared in 2018 video game called Kirby Star Allies. Morpho Knight, titled as Reborn Butterfly, is a boss appearing in Kirby Star Allies. It is the final boss of the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! mode. When playing as The Three Mage-Sisters in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! and in The Ultimate Choice's Soul Melter EX difficulty, it appears in a more powerful form known as Morpho Knight EX, titled as Dark-Winged Disaster. While most information is left ambiguous and mysterious in the English versions of Morpho Knight and Morpho Knight EX’s pause screen descriptions, the Japanese versions give more details about what Morpho Knight actually is. The butterfly seen before Morpho Knight’s birth is described as a “butterfly of paradise,” and it appears in the present time after something has “ceased to be.” Along with the constant mention of “judgement day” in Morpho Knight’s pause screen descriptions, as well as its regular battle theme title, this seemingly implies that the butterfly is a being of judgement of sorts that decides the fate of those who have perished, although this is not confirmed. However, in Japanese mythology, butterflies are often associated with death and spirits, where they are sometimes believed to be guides of the spirits of the dead that take them to the afterlife, and seeing as how Morpho Knight is a butterfly, this appears to support the implication that it is associated with death. The butterfly is also stated to have the ability to cross dimensions into other worlds. After Galacta Knight, the greatest warrior in the galaxy, emerges from the portal created by Hyness, the butterfly flutters down from another dimension and resonates with the “screams of the many years spent living” that Galacta Knight has brought with him. It then absorbs Galacta Knight’s power, seemingly disintegrating him in the process, and is reborn as a “knight of the underworld,” going by the name of Morpho Knight. Morpho Knight EX is the form Morpho Knight takes when it has mastered its new abilities after amplifying the power it has inherited from Galacta Knight to make it its own. Morpho Knight is a spherical creature with black skin, white glowing eyes and no mouth. It has yellow shoes and gloves. Its armor is red with black ornamentations and white shoulder pads with a red swirl on both of them. Its mask has horns which resemble antennae. It has red sparkling butterfly wings on its back. It wields a sword that looks similar to Galaxia, but it has a red and gold coloration with a butterfly pattern on its handle, with blue spots on both sides of the tip of the sword. What appears to be a gemstone can be seen on the handle, which has a thin black line across it, giving it a similar appearance to a snake's eye. While Morpho Knight EX's physical features remain the same as its original incarnation, the color scheme has been altered to a mostly black body with a red blade, red eyes and wings, and purple highlights on its mask and shoes. Its blade also has an eye that resembles the ones that mark Void Termina's weak points. Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Insects Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Kirby Universe